Naruto's Wounded
by Suki-Itami
Summary: Inspired by "Wounded" by Good Charlotte


Naruto opened his eyes to a very bright summer sun. He sat up in the middle of the alleyway, not even remembering the night before. Naruto stood up and brushed off his ripped red-orange t-shirt and blue jeans. His blonde hair was completely messed up, it had fallen down around his face sometime during the night.

Naruto looked around and sighed; his head was pounding. All he remembered from last night was some group of guys offering to buy him a drink. He took it happily and the rest was lights-out. This didn't bother him at all; it seemed to happen a lot lately.

Naruto walked out of the alleyway and turned to go home, knowing how pissed Iruka was going to be. Two years ago, when Naruto turned thirteen, Iruka adopted him. Both of them had been so happy when Naruto officially became Iruka's son…and Naruto had thought his suffering was over. It was so ironic that when he was adopted, everything went downhill.

Nearly a year ago, Naruto's boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, had to leave Kyoto so that he could live with his mother in Osaka. Naruto had been so hostile towards Sasuke the final week he'd been there, and just remembering it made him cry.

…

_Sasuke stood up from the bed and reached for his boxers. "Naruto, I have to tell you something."_

_Naruto, who was sitting up in the bed with a blanket over his bottom half, looked over at Sasuke. "What is it?"_

_Sasuke couldn't even look at Naruto while he spoke, he just didn't want Naruto to see him so sad. "…I have to leave for Osaka next week."_

"_But, like always, you'll be back…right…?" Naruto asked, looking directly at Sasuke's bare back._

_Sasuke looked at the ground, tears rolling down his face as he said, "No, Naruto, I'm not coming back this time."_

_Naruto's eyes grew wide and became flooded with tears. "Y-You're lying!"_

"_No, I'm not." Sasuke reached for his pants and put them on. He wiped the tears from his face and turned toward Naruto. "A social worker said to my dad that Kyoto is a bad place for me."_

_Naruto started sobbing, he didn't want Sasuke to leave. After all, he loved Sasuke with all of his heart and soul. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around the other boy's upper body._

"_Shh…I won't leave you alone. I swear I'll come back… As soon as I can." Sasuke said, holding back his own tears._

_Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him and got out of the bed. He reached for his boxers and pulled them on quickly. He didn't want to believe that Sasuke would actually leave him now._

"_Naruto, please…don't leave." Sasuke said, standing back up and walking over to Naruto, putting one hand on Naruto's arm._

_Naruto glared at Sasuke through his tears. "I want to say the same thing so bad! But I know you'll leave __**anyway**__! I don't want you to leave, I need you!" He managed to say in between sobs._

_Sasuke hugged Naruto again; tears started running down his face again. "I don't want to go, Naruto, you know I would never leave you… I have no choice."_

_Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him again. He picked his pants off of the floor and put them on quickly, he was putting on his shirt as he ran for the door._

_Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Naruto, I promise I'll always love only you. Please, just listen…maybe we can convince Iruka to move to Osaka."_

"_Iruka already told me that he's not moving! That I'm too close to graduating to move right now!" Naruto said, pulling his arm away from Sasuke. "Please…Sasuke, just don't…"_

"_Naruto..." Sasuke wiped his tears away again before turning Naruto to face him. "I don't want to go…understand that, please."_

_Naruto shoved Sasuke and yelled, "You don't even care! I bet you're happy to leave! You're not even crying!"_

"_Naruto, please do—"_

"_Just go to Osaka! See what I care!! You won't even miss me at all!!" Naruto turned and ran out the door of the apartment Sasuke shared with his drunken father, running home._

…

Naruto walked into him and Iruka's house. "I'm home."

Iruka ran into the front room. "Naruto, where've you been all night?! I almost called the police!"

"Why didn't you?" Naruto asked, looking up at Iruka with emotionless eyes.

Iruka sighed and shook his head. "I knew you were coming home, but you worry me too much Naruto!"

Naruto walked passed Iruka and into the kitchen. "Do we have any aspirin?"

"Where were you?!"

Naruto sighed and looked at Iruka. "I don't know. I woke up in an alley again."

"Oh my God… Naruto, you need to stop doing this to yourself." Iruka said.

Naruto reached into the medicine cabinet and grabbed two aspirin, popping them into his mouth. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Yes it does! You're my son!" Iruka shouted. "I don't want you out tonight, you're going to school and then you're coming home!"

Naruto glared at Iruka. "How could you ever understand?! I bet you've never had to worry about someone you love just leaving!"

Iruka was getting irritated by this point. "Naruto, just go get your uniform on and **go to school**!"

Naruto slammed the medicine cabinet door shut and stomped all the way to his room. He opened his closet door and grabbed his uniform from the closet, shrugging it on before grabbing his backpack and stomping out the door.

Before Naruto got out of the door, he found a note that said:

Gone to visit an old friend, I **will** be home in a few hours. You better go to school!!

Naruto sighed and crumpled up the note, tossing it on the ground before walking out the door and in the direction of his High School. While he was walking, Naruto remembered when Sasuke left for good.

…

_Naruto ran up to the train station that Sasuke was at the catch his train to Osaka. He ran up to the platform and found Sasuke sitting at a nearby bench, just staring at a picture._

_Naruto ran over to Sasuke. "Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke looked up and put the picture in his school uniform's breast pocket. "What'd you want?!"_

_Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, not even caring how many people were staring. "I don't want you to go! I didn't mean a thing I said last week!! Please, stay here with me!"_

_Sasuke hesitantly put his arms around Naruto's waist. More people were staring now, mainly people from their High School who didn't know Sasuke was gay. "You should've told me that earlier… It's too late now, Naruto."_

"_No! Please, I want you here – I __**need**__ you here!" Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's jacket._

_Sasuke repressed a sob as the train rolled into the station. "I'm sorry…I have no choice, Naruto."_

_Naruto couldn't stop sobbing and Sasuke didn't move, even when his mother walked off of the train to help him with his things. She just looked at him strangely, as well as the boy sitting on Sasuke's lap and crying into his shoulder._

"_Sasuke?" His mother asked, not sure if that was really her son._

_Naruto and Sasuke looked over at Sasuke's mother._

_Sasuke told Naruto to get off of him and stood up. "Hi mom."_

"_Who's that?!" She seemed angry._

_Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who still had tears running down his face. "…He's my boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki."_

_His mother shook her head in disapproval. "You could do much better, Sasuke. He's just a crybaby."_

_Sasuke glared at his mother. "Don't say that about him!"_

"_You're gonna visit, yet he's crying like a child!"_

_Naruto looked at the ground, ashamed._

_Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Don't worry, she's probably close to being drunk. Normally she's not like this."_

_Naruto leaned against Sasuke and continued crying. "Please, don't leave! You can stay with me and Iruka!"_

_Sasuke gave Naruto a one-armed hug. "I'm sorry, I really am." He kissed Naruto on the forehead and said, "I love you, I always will."_

_Sasuke then turned and followed his mother onto the train. He didn't even spare a glance back to see Naruto's tear-stained face as the train doors closed and the train left the station for Osaka._

…

Naruto walked into his homeroom class and sat down at his desk, sulking as usual. Naruto looked around for the teacher, not seeing her yet, he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, his face had become pale white and his normally cheerful blue eyes had no emotion left. He sighed and washed his hair in the sink before walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey, look, it's the fag!" Sakura shouted, Ino and Temari laughing behind her.

Naruto looked directly at them. "Sorry, I'm afraid you're wrong."

"What're you talking about?!" Sakura continued shouting. "You like guys, don't you…?"

"I still love Sasuke, if that's what you mean."

"Exactly, that makes you a f—"

"No, because fag means 'female ass grabber'." (Ask chibisansempei about that.)

Sakura, Ino, and Temari exchanged a what-the-hell look and shook their heads before walking away.

Naruto shrugged, that's how he kept people like Sakura away, confusion. He walked back towards his homeroom class and sat down in his seat as the teacher walked in.

"Lets start now, class." She said, writing something on the white board.

Naruto looked out the window, wondering what Sasuke was doing. _Sasuke... When will you come visit me like you promised?_

~~  
Next Time;

I Just Wanted The Life I Dreamed Of:

More tragedy befalls Naruto as his sulking and disobedience continues…and he blames it all on himself.


End file.
